The New Dawn
by Nosfera2
Summary: SOME ONE DIES! knew that'd get ur attention ^_^ Read and review pwease ***Chapter 6 is up***
1. Introduction An Empty Sunset

The New Dawn  
  
Authors note: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic. DAMN  
Kasumi had always wondered what would have happened if she hadn't of became a runaway shinobi. Maybe she and Hayate would be living happily now, both running the Mugen-Tenshin Ninja School together without a worry in the world. With DOATEC firmly behind them and all the projects terminated, she couldn't help but think 'was it all for nothing? Me becoming a runaway- shinobi and avenging Hayate's 'disability' and opposing the DOATEC when it was they who healed him? And have I got to live a life of solitude because of it?' With all these questions running through her mind she didn't hear the Mugen-Tenshin Ninja creep up behind her until. * CRACK * They clubbed her over the head knocking her out, her agile body falling to the floor like the last leaf on an autumn tree. Her arms sprawled across her soft hazelnut hair.  
  
Ninja 1: Now what?  
  
Ninja 2: Guess we take her back to sensei  
  
Ninja 1: Yeah, but cant we have a little 'fun' first?  
  
Ninja 2: You know Sensei's orders! She was 'not to be harmed or spoiled' and you know what that means!  
  
Ninja 1: well we'll be careful then! (A tall shadow looms over them)  
  
Mysterious Figure: I think not (they both turn around and see a man, clad in a red Ninja Gi, with shoulder length orange hair with a black mask covering his mouth, katana wielded in his right hand and his left hand resting against his blade)  
  
Ninja 1: Sensei! I am sorry! I did not know you where there!  
  
Mysterious Figure: And would that have made a difference? You dare defy my specific orders and then plead for your life! PITYFUL. Death is not worthy of you, and life is not good enough. I will take your life but not your soul, for such a soul shall even make the un-dead ill. HYAAAA (brings sword down onto the ninja's neck, slicing it a easily as paper, blood gushing and seeping from his decapitated body) You on the other hand have proved yourself worthy of life. You may go now, desciple, and send word that the challenge shall take place tonight.  
  
Ninja 2: Y-Y-Yes Sensei! R-R-Right away S-Sensei! (leaps into tree and vanishes like a ghost)  
  
Mysterious Figure: Kasumi.. (picks up her lifeless body and dis-appears leaving behind only a trail of green leaves and the echoing wind) 


	2. Chapter 1 The Return

Chapter 1: Captured  
  
The Mugen-Tenshin Ninja school looked empty, baron almost as if no life there existed and ever will. The exterior was cracked, with a crack running up against the northern wall. The ancient roofing tiles were falling off and the windows were blackened out as though it had been raided or was a meeting for some secret army. You wouldn't be half wrong The inside however was one of hi-tech facilities and white sterile walls. The place could have been mistaken for a hospital. This was the Mugen- Tenshin ninja school. But this was not a normal ninja school. This was one of biomechanics and bodily enhancements. The very people themselves were almost half machine. For this was the way of the New Dawn, a group of run-away ninja and shinobi who yearned to enhance themselves and become the ultimate ninja. Kasumi awoke, strapped down in a dark room in which the corners were invisible. She was strapped down to a bright white bed. She could tell that the sheets were new as the smell of starch still clung to them. The pillows her head rested on where lumpy and uneven. The bed springs stuck through where she lay and digged into her back. She also noticed she wasn't in her original cloth's, instead she was in a white karate Gi what came down to her knees and had a black belt on, reamed with golden strands. The Gi she had on was creased and ruffled as felt uneasy against her soft skin. Her mouth was gagged with a red cloth which smelt of coffee and old, crusted mud. Her hair was loose and sprawled out across the pillow in random directions. She gazed over to the door, the huge iron door what kept her out from whatever lied beyond this room. She looked at the wall to her left, the sterile shining wall. The whole place seemed to stink with the putrid smell of disinfectant. She turned her nose up at it and wondered where she could be. Then the door clicked, and slowly creaked its way open and in the doorframe stood two figures, one tall gangly type and another short and fat man. They were both dressed in the same cloths as Kasumi except the tall one had a blue armband on his left arm and the other had a red one on his right arm.  
  
Blue: Sensei wish's to see you  
  
Red: Who, me?  
  
Blue: No you idiot! The girl  
  
Red: Oh, her. What's so special with HER anyway?  
  
Blue: I don't know but whatever it is the master seems awful excited  
  
Red: Lets take her to him; we might be able to find out more then  
  
Blue: What room have we got to take her to again?  
  
Red: I think he said the 'Chamber'  
  
Blue: ARE YOU SURE?!  
  
Red: How many other rooms sound like 'the Chamber' to you huh?  
  
Blue: But the Chamber is only used for extreme training. The gravity in there is 10 times as much as normal gravity! She'll be crushed  
  
Red: Well, they were senseis orders  
  
Blue: Yeah. And did you hear what he did to the last person who disobeyed his orders? Had is head cut clean off by the sensei himself!  
  
Red: He's a dangerous man. No wonder all who defy him end up in the eternal underworld, eh?  
  
Blue: Yeah. Come on; let's take her to him  
  
Te two walk around to Kasumi's bed, the red at the front and the blue at the back, and slowly begin to push it away into the gleaming whiteness of the corridors. As she was being moved along slowly, and over-whelming sense came over her, one which she had never felt before. Fear. She did not know what to expect in this place. For all she knew this sensei could have been after her head as a bounty, like most other ninja were. She looked to the right of her, a room marked 238 was there and from inside the room came the most gut-wrenching, blood-curling scream she had ever heard, which seemed to echo on an eternity around her and inside her head. She cringed when she imagined what sort of things could be happening in the room. It had no windows, well none what she could see at least, except for the one on the door what was bright white except for what looked like- -Is that blood on that window? She turned her head to look out a great bay window into another room where hundreds, no, thousands of ninja were training the ancient art of Ninjitsu. But there was something different about the ay they trained, there was a certain flare to it, an adaptation if you will. She knew instantly Mugen-Tenshin Ninja? Surely not. Otherwise that would mean . Hayate. Is it possible? Questions, swirling in her mind. Questions without answers which begged for sense to be made out of them. The corridor she was in was coming to an end, and in front of her was a large door with what looked like a hatch on it. The one with the red armband went up to it and spun the handle, several clicks coming into place, before it swung open and nearly knocked him out of the way. Behind there was a small room which had another door with a hatch on. This seemed to remind Kasumi of an airlock, and that she was going into deep space. The two men dragged the bed into the room, and closed the door behind them. On the eastern wall there was what looked like a computer console, with a screen. The one with the blue armband went up to it and punched in a few keys. A high pitch beep sounded, and made Kasumi's ears ache. Then there was a gush of warm air in the room, and then a robotized, monotonous voice saying 'Gravitational-lock, cleared. Stand by for pressure test. And then it hit her like a bullet train, a rush of force pushing down on her. She gasped for breath but it was futile, she was chocking. The red one looked at her and laughed. 'First time eh? You'll get used to it in a while, unless it kills you of course! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!'. The blue man seemed to be laughing too. Then the small man went up to the other door and undid it, making it swing wide open into a room, bright with steel targets what had dents, 4 maybe 5 inches deep. And alone in the rooms stood the same man from the forest, the one who had killed his brethren. He was the Sensei. The fist thing Kasumi noticed when she was in the room was the fact she could barley lift her finger, the gravity was that high.  
  
Blue: Master, we have brought her to you. What is your next wish?  
  
Mysterious Figure: Release her and un-gag her mouth  
  
Red: But master, she is dangerous!  
  
Mysterious Figure: look at her, she is helpless due to this pressure. Now do as I command!  
  
Blue & Red: Yes sensei (they approach Kasumi and undo the tight leather straps what bound her down to the bed and took off her gag. She fell to the floor, light headed and dizzy from the pressure rush.)  
  
Kasumi: Who.Who are you  
  
Mysterious figure: You mean you do not recognize me? ( He leaps effortlessly onto a platform above himself)  
  
Kasumi: How?! In this pressure that's impossible!  
  
Mysterious Figure: Nothing (takes off his mask) is impossible Kasumi, Sister  
  
Kasumi: Hayate?! 


	3. Chapter 2 The Truth Revealled

Chapter 2: The Truth  
  
Kasumi could not believe the figure she saw in front of her. He looked almost exactly as she had remembered, his strong well-toned body with the muscles which seemed to bulge out of his Gi effortlessly, his hair had changed neither, it still glowed orange, as orange as fire, and his eyes were the dark brown what seemed to glare into you, and into your soul. He stood there looking down on her, seeing her be crushed slowly by the gravity.  
  
Hayate: Gravity, Enlighten!  
  
Almost instantly the gravity seemed to lift, and Kasumi could breath again. She felt as though this was her first breath, and it seemed to set the fire in her lungs out.  
  
Kasumi: What is this place? Hayate. what have you done?  
  
Hayate: This, Kasumi, is the future. This is the way we live today and the way the Mugen-Tenshin ninja will conquer all opposition into submission. We are the New Dawn - a group of ninja, exiled from society and who have come here to try and enhance ourselves beyond normal human limits. We exist as a pact, a brotherhood where we are all treated equally  
  
Kasumi: Sounds a lot like communism.  
  
Hayate: It would to someone who has not experienced the full power of the new dawn. Observe (Hayate looks at the metallic figure, covered in dents standing in the middle of the room as it suddenly becomes crumbled)  
  
Kasumi: What was that!?  
  
Hayate: That is the power of the New Dawn. I destroyed this piece of scrap metal effortlessly  
  
Kasumi: But I did not move!  
  
Hayate: There you are wrong Kasumi. I have been training 20 times the normal gravity of earth and therefore I can move faster, hit harder and react quicker than any normal man, machine or being ever could. I can leap entire buildings in a stride; I can defeat hordes of enemies in a blink of an eye and sense when you are about to attack before you even know it yourself. I have finally, become the ultimate ninja.  
  
Kasumi: Impossible!  
  
Hayate: Alas, it is not impossible for you have witnessed the power before you this very day! And now I ask you one thing. Will you join us in our quest for a land with out rules or boundaries? Wont you become one of us? Wont you join the New Dawn?  
  
Kasumi: But Hayate, why are you here. You are not an outcast, you are not a run-away. . . are you?  
  
Hayate: . Ryu Hayabusa. He challenged me to a duel to decide who will be the leader of the Mugen-Tenshin Ninja School. I.I.I lost to him. He has power beyond measure.  
  
Kasumi: Ryu?! He. but that's impossible! He would never attack unless provoked  
  
Hayate: That's what I thought too. He is no longer one of us Kasumi. He has slipped into shadow. Where as I have seen the light.  
  
Kasumi : (pause) What is this place anyway?  
  
Hayate: Dan-So! (an old man carrying a crooked wooden stick appears)  
  
Dan-So: Yes, My child, what is you will be wanting of me?  
  
Hayate: Dan-So, this is Kasumi, she is the one with the 'gift'.  
  
Dan-So: Yes, Yes Hayate, I know who she is, you are forgetting I am all knowing and all seeing.  
  
Hayate: Yes master, but I must ask, what will you do with her?  
  
The elderly man walked over to Hayate, his feeble body looked almost unable to crush an ant. He raised his staff at Hayate, and almost instantly Hayate felt pain surging throughout his whole body. He cringed and writhed as if hot knives were stabbing him all over his body. His eyes widened, and a look of fear came into view.  
  
Dan-So: You DARE to challenge me BOY?!  
  
His voice had changed, no longer was it the harmless old man but instead one of a demon, roaring to get out and yearning for death. His voice was deep, as deep as the ocean and bellowing.  
  
Kasumi: NO!  
  
The old man released Hayate from his magical grip and let him drop to the floor. He turned, allowing Kasumi to see his eyes, which were glaring red and bleeding from their sockets.  
  
Dan-So: Yes, it is as I had thought. You Kasumi posses a gift beyond any recognition. Your are the last of a generation of people who used their magic to summon the 5 spirits.  
  
Kasumi: The 5 spirits. Earth, Water, Fire, Air and Life.  
  
Dan-So: I see your mother told you about these.  
  
Kasumi: Yes. She told me. She told me if the spirits were to be destroyed then the world as we know it would not exist. The earth would rot, water would freeze, fire and heat would cease to exist and the winds will stop . and life will die. A world in which man cannot live.  
  
Hayate: Yes. We are here to destroy Ryu, for we believe it is he who has stolen the spirits. Can you not sense it? The earth has gotten colder, the winds are slowing and population is decreasing. We must defeat Ryu before it is too late or the world will be destroyed  
  
Dan-So: That is why we need you Kasumi. We need your help in destroying him and freeing the spirits.  
  
Kasumi: Ryu wouldn't! No, I don't believe a word of it! Liar! LIAR! (she turns her back and runs to the window, ramming her shoulder into it. She looks down and sees the 10 story drop. She jumps from the window frame and falls helplessly to the floor below)  
  
Hayate: NOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Hayate runs to the window and looks down expecting to see her corpse on the floor, crushed into oblivion but instead all he sees is he empty drop to the cold tarmac below.  
  
Hayate: Kasumi. 


	4. Chapter 3 Savior

Chapter 3: Savoir  
  
The sun had just began to set by the time Hayate had begun to look for Kasumi in the forest. He knew this is where she would be, as this was the place where she grew up. He spotted something in a tree-branch and effortlessly jumped; almost flying over to it he snatched it from the twig snapping it with a 'crack'. It was a yellow ribbon, like the ones Kasumi kept in her hair. And on it was the faint crimson colour of blood. Hayate, worried for his sister set out in search of her, not knowing what to expect. And then he caught sight of her. She was running, weaving in and out of tree's avoiding the silver starlets what flung at her with such speed that they seemed to rock the trees slightly when they hit them. And behind her were 5 shadow like men who seemed to appear and disappear like the passing wind. They were clad in black cloths and each had its own sword on his back. Kasumi, sensing that if she didn't do something about them knew she was going to have to fight, felt that now was the time to turn the tables. She saw a large tree in front of her, and run as fast as she could vertically up it, the metallic shruiken snapping at her ankles as she did so. She cam up against a branch and with one great push she managed to flip herself off the tree backwards, flying over the 5 ninja's below her, and landed on her right arm, whilst she held a grenade in her left and threw it against the ninja's assembled at the tree, blowing them and the surrounding forestry to pieces. As she began to walk away she looked back at the smoke clearing and saw the spinning blades of destruction come flying towards her with great speed. She thought to herself 'Impossible! That grenade could have killed a rhino!' and without another moments thought she reached behind her and grabbed her Waziashki (Short bladed Katana) and sent the stars flying off in all manners of directions, one what came close to Hayate, watching undetected in the tree's. Then the 5 ninja's rushed towards her and before they came within a meter of her body split up and went to different tree's in the forest. Then re- emerging at different sides to her. 'Now what?! I'm out numbered 5 to 1! What can I do!'. 'Let me even this out a bit' came a shout from the trees and an almighty roar came from above them as Hayate came descending on the ninja what stood directly in front of Kasumi with his blade which dug into his skull with a crack and blood spurting out all over the place.  
  
Kasumi: Hayate, I can deal with this  
  
Hayate: Liar. You never were any good at lying were you? Mother always used to trap you out  
  
Kasumi: Please don't talk about her.  
  
Hayate: Fine. But lets deal with these two for now yeah?  
  
Kasumi: Fine. But afterwards you leave this forest and me alone  
  
Hayate: Humph.  
  
Kasumi leaped up into the air with her hands blocking the entourage of kicks she received from one ninja and punches from the other. Whilst in mid air she sent one carefully delivered kick to one of the ninja's heads making it twist awquardly with a crack before he fell to the floor and blood coming out from his mouth. The other looked at her with his icy cold eyes and went to reach for his sword, but Kasumi seeing this leaped forward with her blade at her side. There was a brief pause and then the ninja's arm seemed to fall off and drop to the floor and blood burst from the wound, staining the golden brown leaves on the floor. Hayate, seeing how her skills had improved decided that this would be a good time to test his new skills on live prey and went to put his sword on the floor. He placed it carefully sideward so that the light from the sun went into the enemy's eyes and blinded them. Seeing this he quickly kicked his sword from underneath, making it spring upwards and into his hand and with a few might swipes he had cut the two's heads clean off. He had done it so fast that not even a trail of blood could be found on the blade.  
  
Kasumi: Impressive. But I still do not trust you  
  
Hayate: And I did not think you would. All I am here to do is show you the truth behind this farcical for lies what you have been told about your dearly beloved Ryu. Please just follow me and all will be explained.  
  
Kasumi: * sigh * I suppose I do not have a choice because that is the least I can do for you. Very well Hayate, I will see what it is you wish to show me.  
  
Hayate: Good. Follow me. (He turns his back on Kasumi and begins sprinting down the path, occasionally leaping from tree to tree to cover great distances. Kasumi feeling she owe's him something in return for his help decides to follow him) 


	5. Chapter 4 Hero of a Villian

Chapter 4: Hero Of A Villain  
  
Hayate had led Kasumi into a near by village, with only a few houses, short and thatched as they were. The moon had awoken and the sun now lay sleeping over the mountains. The light they had shining on them, as little as it may be, was enough to see the atrocity before them.  
  
Blood. Pools of blood and bodies lay scattered across the yellowy dusty floor. Men. Women. Children. All slain. Kasumi could see where some had tried to fight what ever the force was because they were armed. Yet she saw no shinobi, lying across the floor. She did not see a single person except for the soulless vessels what lay spread on the floor. Kasumi walked up to a corpse, one of a small girl who looked like a 5 years old, and was laying on her front, face down. She grabbed her by the shoulder. It felt cold, and rigid. She flipped the little girl over and saw the look of fear upon her frozen features, with a gash about one, maybe two inch's deep in her neck what seemed to be seeping with the scarlet colour of blood. The girl's hair was sticky with her own blood and clung to Kasumi's hand.  
  
Kasumi: These people. these poor innocent people. (She closed her eyes as if beginning to cry, and opened them with a burst of energy and anger) Who did this to them. Tell me! My blade thirsts for their blood!  
  
Hayate: Why don't you have a look for yourself? (He leaped up atop a roof and pointed in the direction or the town square. Kasumi wondering what he was talking about decided to have a look for herself. She jumped on the roof and stared out at what he had been talking about)  
  
Out in the distance there was a fire in the centre of the village. They silently, yet swiftly flew from roof to roof with such agility that could not be matched by the swiftest bird.  
  
They crouched in the darkness as they saw a figure standing by the fire. He had long, flowing hair down to the base of his spine, and wore a tight black leather top what was sleeveless and instead on his arms he had bracers, pieces of leather bound on by belts. He wore black trousers what seemed to be made out of the same material as the top and also followed the same style of the sleeves, belts wrapped around them.  
  
Kasumi couldn't help but stare because she had never seen a shinobi dressed in such a manner before, and wondered if it would be a good idea to go and meet this strange person. Without asking her brothers permission she stood and walked over to the figure silently.  
  
Hayate: * whispers * Kasumi! No! He is very dangerous! Come back!  
  
But she would not listen. She seemed to be in a transfixed state, walking helplessly to the stranger, as though it was a dream. She could only see his back so stood a few feet away before deciding she should introduce herself. She went to open her mouth but was interrupted by another voice.  
  
Figure: Kasumi. I knew you would come.  
  
Kasumi: I recognise that voice. But where from?  
  
Figure: Ha. You have already forgotten. Do you honestly do not remember me?  
  
Kasumi: Face me and then I shall tell you if I recognise you or not.  
  
Figure: You always did want everything your way didn't you.  
  
Kasumi: I said face me, Shinobi, or prepare to face my wrath.  
  
Figure: You wouldn't hurt me would you? * Turns around and faces an astonished Kasumi * Not your little Ryu?  
  
Kasumi: Ryu! * Runs at him and flings her arms around his neck * I missed you!  
  
Ryu, angry at this expression of emotion, grabs her arms and throws her into a wall, only 10 feet away  
  
Ryu: Ha! Ha! Ha! You are a fool Kasumi! Do you not see what I have done? Did you see what will become of you if you anger me?!  
  
Kasumi: No. Ryu, you . didn't . Ryu?  
  
Ryu: These peasants make for interesting entertainment, especially the way the just seem to die when you strike them.  
  
Kasumi: . you're not Ryu.  
  
Ryu: Aren't I? Then explain how you and me shared that night together under the cherry blossom tree. (Looks up and down Kasumi, paying close attention to her breasts) I see you haven't changed much have you my dear  
  
Hayate deciding he's heard enough of this talk springs forth from the shadows and appears next to Kasumi leaving a trail of black feathers in the air  
  
Hayate: Ryu Hayabusa! You were once my friend. I looked up to you. I remember my childhood, I was always following you. You were my idol. You were my hero. But now .now. you are no higher than those of the people what you have killed. I shall personally make sure you will be punished for your crimes. Ryu Hayabusa, I challenge you to a battle of the lonely sword!  
  
There is an awquard silence as Ryu takes in what he has been asked to do. The battle of the lonely sword was a fight to the death. One sword lay stuck in the middle of the ground and the two shinobi would have to run equal distances to reach it. First one to the sword and cuts don his opponent, wins.  
  
Ryu: You shall regret you ever did that Tatsu Hayate  
  
Kasumi: Tatsu?  
  
Hayate: Kasumi. I am not your real brother. I was fostered by your father and mother as a child. My real families name is Tatsu and by that name I shall kill you Ryu  
  
Ryu: We will see about that! (takes his sword from off his back and slams it into the ground) 50 feet shall be the distance. Any last requests of a dieing man?  
  
Hayate: You should really ask yourself that  
  
They both walk out 50 feet and turn to face each other. The once clear skies turned dark with the rain clouds what now poured their celestial droplets on the ground. Thunder echoed in the background as if cheering for the battle what would take place.  
  
Hayate, knowing he was now the most powerful ninja in existence, felt excited, as if knowing his life had been leading up to this point, the time when he would save the world. He felt confident and knew he would win.  
  
Kasumi did not know what to do. She did not know where her allegiance laid. Would she take the side of her foster brother who she had grown up to know as he blood relative or to take the side of Ryu, her white knight, infected with the dark poisonous blood of evil and corruption. She had to ask her self one question. 'Is blood thicker than water'.  
  
Ryu, knowing that he wanted things to go the way they were before, he being the savoir, the lover, the friend, knew that he had gone far past the line of no return. He had wandered into a place full of corruption and evil, a place so dark that he couldn't find the light.  
  
The time had come. It was the moment of truth. The two shinobi stood silently, awaiting the signal of the fight. They waited. . . . . .  
  
For Death 


	6. Chapter 4 A Death Of A Warrior

Authors Notes: Ok Guys! I'm a LITTLE rusty cos I haven't written anything in ages and I couldn't b bothered 2 check my reviews, but alas! At last I have reviews! Thank you Forevermore for pointing out my bad points =].

LET THE TALE COMMENCE! YEEHAW!

I'm gonna make a note now, for all those reading this.  I have 2 ideas for a lemon story, but I only wanna put one up. one is of Christie and bayman whilst the other is of Helena and Ryu, so seeing as though your gonna b the ones reading it I'm gonna give you the say on which one 2 choose. vote by when writing the review put a 1 at the bottom for Christie/bayman and a 2 for helena/ryu. have fun you guys!

Ryu, Hayate, Kasumi.  3 Shinobi, each with its own mission.  Each with its own memory's of pain and loss. Ryu, after being tortured for most of his life by the memory of watching his mother's and fathers death and being moved from foster home to foster home, his childhood was not the happiest of times.  He spent most of his days as a boy playing with Hayate and Kasumi and Ayane in the forest near the Sagaki Residence.  They were happy times for him 

******************FLASHBACK******************

The day was late and the sky was already turning a reddish orange as the sun began to set for its nights sleep.  The animals had resided to their slumber and the forest grew silent.  Nothing moved. The only sound was that of the echoing wind, hounding through the forest, looking and searching for something.

In the middle of the forest was a small lonely house, and inside that house was a man, his wife, their teenage son and daughter.  

Man: Boy!

A boy, who only looked as if he was 15, came running down the stairs, and tripped on the last one sending him tumbling headfirst onto the wooden floor, splitting his lip.

Man: Boy, cant you do anything right?! Look at me when I'm talking to you!

The teenager lifted his head and looked upon the man standing in front of him.  

Man: You see? This is why I cannot trust the Mugen-Tenshin ninja school to you when I pass away.  You shall not become the leader of the clan.  Instead it shall pass to your sister Kasumi, is that understood Hayate?

Hayate: But she isn't my sister now, is she "Father"

Man: Enough of that! You are not to tell her about what happened ever!? You are my son, therefore you are my responsibility, now go and get some wood from the forest

Hayate: But it's too dark

Man: Nonsense! If you are to become a Ninja, you must first begin to act like one.  Now go, do as I say

Hayate: But...

Man: NO BUTS.  WOOD OR YOU CAN FIND A NEW HOME BOY. YOU WERE AN ACCIDENT, NOTHING MORE

Hayate: ...

Hayate had known that this was true.  He had grown up living his life under his father's belt all because of something his father had done.  No one in his family had wanted him.  He had no friends.  He didn't go to school, instead he was home tutored.  He only had one person to turn to in hard times, and that was his sister...

Kasumi: Father, may I go with Hayate please?

Man: And what is your reason for wanting to go? Your not going to see that Ryu are you, because if you are...

Kasumi: I'm not father, don't worry.  He's a bad influence on me and I need get him out of my way

Man: Very well Kasumi, you may go

Kasumi: Thank you father!

Man: *whispers to Hayate* If I see her with Ryu or if she has a single scratch on her when you come back, you know what's going to happen don't you? *the man points to his belt*

Hayate: ...Yes father.

Hayate grabs his cloak and pass's Kasumi her'.  They wrap them around their backs and tie them with the hoods up, covering their faces and making them seem as though shadows in the night.

Hayate reaches out and opens the thick oak door, which creaks and groans as if its arms were being pulled out of the hinges.  

Kasumi: Lets go!

Kasumi runs past Hayate, slightly brushing him on his arm and making him lose his balance.

Kasumi: Catch me if you can you slow poke!

Hayate never turning down a challenge hastily runs after Kasumi and swiftly leaps over the garden wall and into a puddle of cold rain water.  He spots her running off in the distance and then disappears into the trees.  

Hayate: Huh? She just....

A figure loomed over Hayate and the young Shinobi could hear them breathing down his neck.  As he turned his head around to get a clear view of the person, he instantly recognised the sweet smell from earlier, when it had brushed past him

Kasumi: DISAPPEARED!

Hayate: But how?

Kasumi: Your just too slow!  Can we go and see Ryu?!

Hayate: But the old goat said if he see's you two together, I'm the one who's gonna get punished!

Kasumi: Why you?

Hayate: Ask him.  Actually, don't.  Probably not the best of ideas, eh? 

Kasumi looked at her big brother and gave a look what reminded him that she was still the sweet little girl he had protected all his life.  He couldn't let her down.

Hayate: Sure, but I'm coming with you.

At hearing this Kasumi cracked.

Kasumi: WHAT! I DON'T WANT YOU COMING ALONG!! 

Hayate: And why not? What will you two be getting up two?

Kasumi: Its Private!

Kasumi begins to blush very heavily and turns away from her elder brother and begins treading her foot into the ground

Hayate: Oh... that sort of stuff.... well sorry sis, I can't let you go, not if you're going to be screwing like bunnies on viagra

Kasumi: Oh shut up! you little virgin, you're just jealous!

Hayate: I'm not a Virgin! screw you sis! Me and aya... lets go

Kasumi: You wanna finish what you were saying?

Hayate: No not really

Kasumi: You and Ayane getting it on!

Hayate: SCREW YOU!

Kasumi: Nah, You'd like that wouldn't you?

Hayate: You little! Get back here!

Kasumi and Hayate go running through the forest and into the darkness, laughing as they do

******************END FLASHBACK******************

The rain was still coming down, faster now than before. The lightning waged war upon the earth as it tore down through the dark early morning sky and scorched the ground with an almighty crack of the thunders whip, echoing through the otherwise quite night.  The rain had now began to form into ice and was hailing down upon these 3, yet dispite the hostile conditions, they remained and Hayate's and Ryu's stare was finally broken as a single white feather, drifted slowly down at the mercy of the heavens.  

Then Hayate began running, running fast, faster than he ever had before.  Ryu equally did so too, and it seemed as though they were both neck and neck at a point.  Then with an effortless leap, they both jumped for the sword. . . 

. . .and to know ones knowledge, Kasumi had also began running, but because she was closer to the sword she picked it up and threw it behind her, roughly 50 meters so that it stuck into the ground.

Kasumi: STOP. I WILL NOT HAVE THE BLOOD OF THE TWO PEOPLE I LOVE SPILT TODAY ON THE FLOOR.

Hayate: But you don't understand, how could you, for you are a woman.

Kasumi: I may be a woman, oh brother of mine, but I am not stupid and I don't want either of you dead.

Ryu: Well that's just tough shit isn't it!

Ryu had pulled out a 10 inch dagger from a sheath on his arm, and dived towards Hayate, stabbing him in the abdomen.

Hayate: Uh…agh…N-n-no… Not yet… 

Kasumi: Noooooooooo!

Ryu began laughing.  He laughed a laugh so evil it could make the fires of hell freeze over.  

Kasumi ran over to Hayate and tore off a part of her dress and had used it as a makeshift bandage, but the wound was too deep and the bleeding didn't stop.  His eyes had glazed over and a slight trickle of blood could be seen at the corner of his mouth.  He fixed his eyes on Kasumi.

Hayate: S-sister… look… after everyone for me… and.. stop… Ryu… ugh…

He passed out.  His eyes closed.  His breathing stopped.  He was dead.  

The rain relentlessly poured from the sky, washing away the blood and tears.

Ryu: KASUMI! I am holding another tournament soon.  Please do come. It would be… interesting.

He began laughing like a insane killer once again and ran off into the forest at the light of the blood red dawn.  

Kasumi: I'll get you Ryu… if it's the last thing I do… 


End file.
